The Legendary Heroes
by ODSTNinjaz
Summary: This is the first crossover i have done. This story consists of my favorite MMORPG called FlyFF and the famous Rooster Teeth show called RWBY. The title of the story is not mine. Those who have seen the youtube show, The Legendary Heroes would know what im talking about. Im not taking the title for my own benefit, it's just something that i've been wanting to do. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Legendary Heroes: Introduction**

N: Long ago, the world of Madrigal was filled with peace and joy. Everybody lived in peace and harmony. The monsters that were outside of the main cities were used for training so other people could train themselves to become a better fighter. Madrigal consisted of one basic job called a Vagrant. A fresh, new trainee destined to become a great warrior. Their job classifications consisted of Acrobats, Mercenaries, Magicians and Assists as they reach the rank of fifteen. Acrobats are the ones with ranged attacks with bows and arrows. Acrobats also have the choice to use a weapon called yo-yo's that push enemies back once they get close enough. Mercenaries, one of the most prestigious fighters of Madrigal. They are fast and swift with their swords and axes with a protective shield. The Mercenaries look for a weak-spot in the opponent to take them out quicker.

Assists, the healers and fighters of Madrigal. The Assists use what is called buffing stick, which they use for mostly healing and buffing. A lot of times, they use the buffing stick fighting because of the sharp edges and tremendous speed. Then there are assists that use what is called a knuckle with a protective shield. Their unbelievable speed makes them almost impossible to evade.

Magicians, the benders of all four elements. Fire, wind, earth, and water. They use their magic to deplete the enemies health using their hands and feet, or with a staff. When Magicians use staffs, their magic damage is increased by a lot.

As these people progress through their first job class, they are able to acquire their second job class which is achieved at the rank of 60. Their job classes consist of Blades, Knights, Rangers, Jesters, Ringmasters, Billposters, Elementors, and Psykeepers.

Blades, the wielder of not one weapon, but two. They are the fastest warriors EVER in Madrigal. Their fast moves, their quick feet, and not to mention their agility. And take heed. These blades are also known as the assassins of Madrigal because of their amazing stealth.

The Knight. The wielder of the biggest weapons in all of Madrigal. Their barbaric strength use to make powerful blows with their two-handed weapons. Although their attack speed may be slow, these Knights can penetrate armor with no problems.

The Ringmaster. The protectors and medics of Madrigal. Their buffs are used to make another person stronger than ever, or even make the enemy weaker. Ringmasters have the option to fight with their knuckles and shields, but their sticks make them easier to maneuver.

Billposters. The hand-to-hand combat type of warrior. Their barbaric knuckles and heavily protected shields make them a hard target to hit.

Rangers, also known as the hunters and assassins of Madrigal. The Rangers are second to the blades when it comes to stealth. Climbing trees and shooting their arrows make them hard to detect once you're hit.

Jesters: The Jesters are the ones that mainly use yo-yo's. Their amazing yo-yo skills make it almost impossible to get near them. They occasionally wrap the enemy up and pull them towards them to make their final blow. Be aware, because these Jesters can appear out of nowhere.

Elementors; Elementors use their magic in a more advanced way way. Their strong elemental powers make them a huge threat. The stronger types of Elementors use their staffs to increase their damage. The Elementors that don't use staffs and use their hands and feet to bend the elements tend to be even quicker. These… Element masters can take the enemy out within seconds.

Psykeepers; Also knows as the "Air Walkers' don't use elements, unlike Elementors. No. They use psychic powers using only a wand. Their strong psychic powers are fairly stronger than elements because Psykeepers have the ability to see through their enemy's body to find their weak-spot. They call the Psykeepers air walkers because they are the only types of Magicians that can levitate two to three feet above the ground using their wands. These Psykeepers are known to find anybody's weakness…

Altogether, these brave warriors protect all of Madrigal.


	2. The Legendary Heroes Chapter 2

**The Legendary Heroes Chapter 2: The Legendary Heroes and Vanessa**

Once, there was a prestigious guild to make sure all of Madrigal was at peace. They were called The Legendary Heroes. The guild consisted of five leaders. Lynx, the Blade. The main leader in charge of the Legendary Heroes. A fast-pace, sword-wielding, killing machine.

Aidan and Nadia. The twin Rangers known for their stealth and also known for being the ultimate spies. The Legendary Heroes call them 'the assassins' because of the way they dress and stealth skills.

Sharp. The Elementor. Master of all four elements. Every monster and person that tried to go after her does not end well. Absolutely no threat can touch her.

And finally, we have Mace, The Ringmaster who is considered the jack-of-all-trades because he uses both his stick and his knuckle.

These five leaders decided to increase their numbers to spread peace all around Madrigal. The five leaders created and academy called Beacon for the new recruits who qualify to become a Legendary Hero. They didn't care what their job classification was. Their only goal was to care for them and to make sure they have what it takes to become a Legendary Hero. Most importantly, they wanted the recruits to make special bonds with each other.

As weeks passed, The Legendary Heroes gained new members to evaluate, and the new recruits have shown outstanding improvement as they got accepted into the academy. Almost one hundred percent of the time, recruits usually make it in, some don't. And if they don't, they have plenty more opportunities to try again.

One day, The Legendary Heroes gathered fresh new recruits to train at the academy. As usual, the recruits trained every day to show improvement and to convince the guild leaders that they are worthy to get accepted into the academy in the beginning of the yearly cycle. But there was this one particular Assist that really caught the Heroes' eyes because she has shown the most skill amongst all the other recruits in Beacon. Her name was Vanessa. She was often quiet but was very strong, fast, and aggressive. Whenever people try to talk to her or want to try to become friends with her, she just ignored them. The other students found it kind of weird because they've never heard her talk before. The only time she really talked was when the instructors at Beacon call her to answer a question or when a Leader approaches her.

One day, her class was scheduled for the weekly duels. It's a one-on-one battle to see who is more superior, and the loser has to train even harder to win the next battle. Duels happen every week to see how much improvement has been shown. When the battles were over, the two opponents shake hands and say good one. But that wasn't the case with Vanessa. Vanessa has never lost any duels in her Beacon career. She barely even had any scratches on her. She couldn't be beaten.

Today, Lynx asked a Mercenary named Rey who he wanted to challenge. Rey wanted to challenge Vanessa because he wanted to be the first to end her winning streak. Before the duel even began, a Psykeeper named Juniper looked into each of their souls to see what kind of emotions that is inside of them. He does this every week to see if someone's emotions are taken into a positive way or a negative way. But even when someone has a bad emotion, he can't fix it; he can only talk to them to see if it will help change their attitude. When Juniper looked into Rey, he saw a lot of confidence in him, but when he looked into Vanessa, he saw nothing. He couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, or excited. It was dark in there. The past duels she did over the year showed no mercy and no remorse whatsoever. When the battles ended, she just walked off the arena. The Legendary Heroes didn't like how she behaved, but her outstanding performance and strength kept her in Beacon.

Juniper: Lynx, I don't think this is a good idea. You know how aggressive Vanessa is. She's going against an opponent who is fairly new to Beacon. I think we need to pair her up with someone who has the same skill set as her.

Lynx: Rey wanted to challenge her, so I'm letting it happen. I don't think one opponent is stronger than another. It's just lack of skill. And not to worry, this gives Rey a bit of a challenge to show what he's made of.

Juniper: Are you sure about this? I know this arena is designed to bring the opponents health down to one, but I think from Vanessa's strength, she might end up putting him in the infirmary.

Lynx: The Legendary Heroes don't train to kill their own. I will keep a close eye on them to make sure one of them doesn't go too far.

N: Juniper was worried. Vanessa had been showing aggressiveness from day one. Nobody knew what she was capable of.

Lynx: Are you both prepared for battle?

N: Rey said that he was ready while Vanessa just nodded just looked and nodded. Lynx then turns to Vanessa and looks her in the eyes saying this.

Lynx: And please don't try to kill each other.

Rey: I don't plan on that either.

N: Vanessa never said a word. She just looked at Rey, dead in the eyes.

Lynx: Fight!

N: They both charged at each other. Rey took the first swing and Vanessa quickly dodged it and hit Rey in the back. The Mercenary stumbled but managed to stay on his feet, slightly injured. Rey charged for her again, but Vanessa tripped him and swung a deadly blow at Rey. Rey managed to block the attack with his shield but struggled to keep his strength.

Lynx: Come on, Rey. Get up. You don't want to lose that easily right?

N: Rey pushed Vanessa out of the way and got up. Again, Rey charged for Vanessa. She dodged the attack and was about to swing at him but Rey's shield slammed against her face. She then fell to the ground…bleeding.

Rey: Phew! That was a fair duel. Are we done here, Lynx?

Lynx: If she doesn't get up, it will be. Medics, prepare to help this girl.

N: Vanessa wiped the blood off her face and looked at it. She managed to get on one knee, forming a fist filled with anger.

Lynx: Vanessa. Are you okay? Are you able to continue?

N: No response. She just put her knuckle and shield away.

Rey: You look bad. Come on; let me escort you to the medics.

N: Rey walked over to Vanessa to help her get up. He then put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes quickly with fury and immediately punched Rey in the face, knocking him to the ground. She then pulled out her buffing stick and prepared for battle.

Rey: What the hell?! I thought we were done here!

Lynx: Her health is still at ten. I will allow this battle to continue. Let's see who is more superior.

Rey: Fair enough. Then let's go!

N: They then charged for each other. And instead of Vanessa dodging the attacks, she immediately went on the defensive, blocking all of Rey's attacks. Rey was fast, but it was nothing compared to Vanessa's quick blocking. Vanessa immediately went to the offensive and started swinging at Rey. And he couldn't handle Vanessa's speed. Rey managed to block the attacks but was starting to get tired. Every swing Vanessa did was just pure aggressiveness. She managed to hit Rey a few times but he managed to keep himself up. Rey grew weaker every time Vanessa kept swinging at him. He couldn't speak because whenever he blocked the attacks, it took away the opportunity to speak. Instead of speaking, Rey looked at Lynx in fear. Lynx noticed that his health was already down to one so he had to do something about it.

Lynx: Okay, Vanessa that's enough.

N: Vanessa ignored him and kept on fighting.

Lynx: Vanessa! That's enough! He's had enough, now stop!

N: Swing by swing, Vanessa grew more aggressive as the duel was still going on. Vanessa then hit Rey in the face with her hilt and kicked him, bringing him down to his knees. She then panted and walked towards Rey with a strong grip on her hilt.

Lynx: Vanessa, what are you doing? Stop this at once!

N: Once again, she ignored him and kept walking to Rey, still panting. She stopped right behind Rey and just stared at him.

Rey: (Panting) I must admit, you're very strong and fast, therefore I must accept defeat.

N: Vanessa just continued to stare at Rey, not saying a word. She then raised her stick, getting ready for one final blow.

Rey: V-Vanessa? What are you doing?

N: She then swung downward

Lynx: Noooo!

N: With great speed, Lynx rushed over and blocked the attack.

Lynx: Juniper, get Rey to the infirmary, right away!  
>Vanessa, what are you doing? The point of the duels is to weaken the opponent, not kill them!<p>

N: Lynx then released his swords and pushed Vanessa back. Vanessa then spoke with a lot of anger.

Vanessa: Isn't the point of a fight to completely end it? And isn't this arena designed not let anyone die here?

Lynx: That's not the point. Sure this arena is designed for nobody to die, but that doesn't mean to be so aggressive that it almost looks like a murder! A Legendary Hero fights for peace and justice, not for aggressiveness and anger!

Vanessa: I fought to defend myself and to NOT get killed. Doesn't a Legendary Hero need to be trained in these types of situations?

Lynx: Yes, they do. But you don't need to fight with so much anger to win a fight. Being a Legendary Hero isn't always about you. You also need to defend the people of Madrigal, even if it requires a sacrifice. Juniper saw a lot of potential in you, and so did the other heroes, but we also saw a lot of mixed emotions inside you that weren't really pleasant.

Vanessa: What are you trying to say?

Lynx: I'm sorry, but the Legendary Heroes don't need a person with this type of attitude. We've seen many people with negative attitudes, but it's nothing compared to what you've just done.

N: Vanessa then teared up in disappointment and anger.

Vanessa: If that's how you see me, then I guess you're my enemy.

Lynx: Don't do it, Vanessa.

N: Vanessa clenched her hilt and charged for Lynx. Lynx quickly dodged the attack and grabbed her stick and threw it to the ground.

Lynx: You shouldn't have done that, Vanessa. Look at the position you're in. Your anger took over you which brought you to attack me.

Vanessa: Then why don't you finish me off?

Lynx: Because I am not like that. I don't want to hurt you, you're just a child.

N: Vanessa was still in tears, looking at Lynx with bitterness.

Lynx: Vanessa, please. For your own safety, please go home. I wish you the best of luck. And hopefully you'll find a guild that will want you, and I know there is a guild out there that wants you. I'm sorry, but you're not fit to become a Legendary Hero just yet. You are welcome back anytime once you decide to fix your attitude.

N: Lynx then walked off and threw Vanessa's stick on the ground, sliding towards her. Vanessa picked up her stick, looked at it, and was starting to cry, alone.

She then went home with blood going down her face and covered in tears. Her cousin, Corta saw everything that happened to Vanessa.

Corta: Vanessa, are you okay? Do you need anything?

Vanessa: I'm fine. I just need some time alone to recover from this.

N: Vanessa walked into her bathroom, looked in the mirror and saw nothing but blood and tears. She washed her face, looked back at the mirror and saw a scar running down her right eye. She didn't remember getting that scar because she didn't notice that Rey's sword just barely grazed her eye because of the adrenaline flowing through her body. She looked back at her reflection very closely and closed her eyes, thinking about what she would do to become stronger than a Legendary Hero. She opened her eyes, looked back at her reflection and saw something different in her eyes, but she couldn't tell what. She looked into her own eyes and saw evil within her. She started to giggle, and then laughed maniacally at her reflection.

Vanessa: Heheheh… if I can't become a hero (Shuts her eyes, opens her eyes as they changed from blue to red) Why not become a villain? Ahahahah!

End.


End file.
